Confession de l'amour
by Kjersti Nohr
Summary: Kaoru attempts a confession. It's such a shame Hikaru cannot comprehend French. —HikaKao.


Series: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Rating: K+  
Words: 1, 537

Warnings: Implications of slash pairings and twincest.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor the devious twins known as the Hitachiins.

Prompt: Confessions in a foreign language.

A/N: Well here it goes, my first FanFiction, I hope you enjoy! Also, I'll say this now, (and will most likely repeat myself at the end) but it should be noted that I have absolutely zero knowledge of the French language. So for anyone who can read French, my most extreme apologies.

* * *

**Confession de l'amour**

"Tourner à gauche au premier feu de circulation…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Traverser le pont et tourner à droite…"  
"…Kaoru?"  
"Continuez à marcher tout droit et…"  
"Kaoru what are you mumbling?"  
"Huh, what?"  
"What the hell are you saying?"  
"Hmm, saying? Hikaru, I'm doing our Foreign Language Class homework."  
"Huh? Wait… we had homework?"  
"What? Yeah… weren't you paying attention?"  
"Nah, I was drawing on my desk."  
Kaoru gaped, "Idiot, it's due tomorrow!"

The pen that Hikaru had idly been spinning between his fingers suddenly flew across his desk after momentarily being caught by surprise. Quickly recovering, he turned to his twin who was hunched over piles of papers scrawled with French.

"Geez Kaoru, you scared me, don't shout suddenly like that!" chuckled Hikaru as he went to retrieve his pen.  
"You're not even the least bit concerned? You know final exams are coming up!"  
"Uh, I'm failing anyway, what's the point...?" Hikaru's posture became sluggish as he continued to mutter to himself, "it's not like I even care..."

Kaoru's expressions grew stern - typical Hikaru. Who did he think he was kidding? Of course Hikaru cared, he cared an awful lot. But after numerous failed attempts at grasping even the basics of a foreign language, he had convinced himself it was a nothing but a lost cause.

"I reckon you could do it, you just need some practice. Foreign language is all about repetition and application. At the moment, we're just studying basic directions. Nothing to complicated, it's not even that conversational really."  
"Still what's the point? I just can't focus on it for long enough."

Kaoru grabbed his papers and put them in front of Hikaru, "Here, I'll help."  
Hikaru placed his pen to the side and sat up straight, while his brother leaned over him and proceeded to guide him though his written notes.

"Je suis perdu, savez-vous les indications pour – and then you ask where you want to go, easy."  
Hikaru attempted to repeat the words spoken to him. Though his fluency in the language was nothing compared to that of his younger brothers, who even managed to speak in a convincing accent.  
"Je suis… per-du… savez-vous… les indications po-ur?" repeated Hikaru, his words were broken and his speech was slow. However Kaoru still praised him, for at the very least, he had aced the pronunciations.  
"Sensei marks mostly on articulation and your grammar, don't worry so much on your tone or speed, they contribute to your grade but weigh less towards your mark."

Kaoru continued to tutor Hikaru on the basics for a following three hours. Finally, Hikaru's brain had had enough, the auburn-haired youth expressed this by promptly collapsing onto the table – taking the papers down with him, "Aaaarg, my brain, it's like it's being probed by aliens! I can't take it anymore!"  
"More like it was abducted by aliens" commented Kaoru.  
"Shut up smarty pants! You come crying to me for help with your math homework-"  
"-yes, but I don't whine like a baby when you're helping me."  
Hikaru, left without a clever comeback at his disposal, poked his tongue out in a childish attempt to deny his defeat.

Kaoru sighed, "Come on Hikaru, do you seriously believe you _don't_ care if you fail this test?"  
Hikaru lay silent for awhile, Kaoru could tell he was mulling over his options, though to his surprise, the elder twin straightened his back and pulled the papers in front of him once more, "but I won't fail, will I? Not with you tutoring me, right?" he then offered his younger brother a smile.  
Kaoru huffed and smiled back, "don't doubt my skills!"  
"What skills?"  
"Well at French, and better yet, at keep your attention."  
"Yeah-yeah, say whatever you want, just hurry up and – oh, wait I think I got this one… Tournez à… droite au prochain… coin de rue."  
Hikaru entered his own little world as he worked through the revision. Kaoru just watched from over his shoulder and smiled to himself, he was happy to see Hikaru like this.

Sighing he muttered, "…Je t'aime, tu le sais?"  
He had thought it had been barely audible, but obviously Hikaru had heard him, because he responded with a little confusion, "huh? What was that Kaoru?" he queried.

_I said_ '_I love you, you know that_?'

"Ah, it was nothing, Hikaru" Kaoru said, traces of nervous laughter etched in his voice.  
"Oh alright then… I just thought I heard you say something... Hey, what's this say?" Hikaru inquired, pointing to a line of untranslated French.  
Kaoru sighed and muttered to nobody but himself, "Tu ne comprendrais pas ce que je voulais de toute façon…"  
Hikaru went silent and studied the papers in front of him, "No - I mean I mean in English?!"  
"Huh? Oh no, that's not what it - ah never mind, I was just talking to myself..." Kaoru trailed off, before taking the sheet in question for examination, "wait, why are you looking at that? That's not what you're supposed to be revising."  
Hikaru took the sheet in his hands once more, a little dumbfounded, "whoops, wrong page, oh okay, sorry I got it now…"

'_You wouldn't understand what I meant anyway'_

More time passed, and Hikaru put the revision sheets down for the final time, "hey, I think I get this now, you know it's not so hard once you get the hang of it, thanks, I owe you one!" He turned and grabbed his brother by the shoulder and pulled him into a side-way hug, offering the only payment Kaoru required; a smile of gratitude from his older brother.  
"Don't mention it," He smiled – an earnest smile he saved just for his brother, and with quivering voice he blurted out in French, "Tu me dois grand moment, vous pouvez le faire à moi avec une date, Oopsie, stupide oublié que tu ne me comprends pas!" and laughed.

'_You owe me big time; you could make it up to me with a date, whoops. Stupid – forgot you don't understand me'_

Hikaru looked to his younger twin with a puzzled expression. Though eventually he just shrugged it off and grinned, "Okay, now you're just being a show off."  
"No, it's hard to beat you at that" joked Kaoru, and for that cheeky remark; he got his hair violently ruffled at the hands of his devious twin.  
"Ah- Hey! Hikaru! - cut it out!" cried Kaoru, struggling to free himself from his brothers clutches.  
Hikaru just ravished in his brothers struggle, eventually he began to tire of the endeavor and decided let him go free.

Hikaru rose to his feet and yawned "about time we go to sleep then, don't you think?" he suggested, before sluggishly making his way towards their shared bed and promptly falling into its soft embrace, "I just hope I'll still remember everything in the morning."  
Meanwhile; Kaoru spared a few moments _attempting_ to tidy his hair.  
"Come on _Princess_,your hair looks fine, you're only going to sleep!"  
"Quiet you – you'd do the same thing, if I'd had done that to you!" Shouted Kaoru in his own defense, and proceeded to outstretch his arms and reach for his brother's hair.

"Child!" Hikaru laughed as he outstretched his own arms in defense, attempting to ward off his brothers vengeful clutches. They wrestled for a bit; as identical in appearances as they were in strength. Kaoru however remained standing, and with the add advantage he managed to push closer until both their arms gave way and he fell on top of his brother. The first thing Kaoru did while they lay entangled in a mess of limbs and bed sheets, was grab for his brothers hair and ruffle it mercilessly until it stood on end.  
Sitting upright he laughed, "You look ridiculous!"  
"Ha-ha-ha, now get off!" Hikaru grunted, and pushed his brother aside so he could sit up-right. Evidently, it wasn't so fun when the tables were turned.  
Kaoru didn't retaliate much after that, and graciously fell onto his back and lay there, cuddled by layers of soft blankets. After allowing some time to pass for him to regulate his breathing once more, Kaoru sat up and crawled to his side of the bed. Chuckling under his breath, he nudge his older twin and said, "just go to sleep, porcupine."

"Hey, check it out Kaoru, 63%! Not bad, huh?" grinned Hikaru, waving his marked test sheet as he walked down the isle of desks, eagerly awaiting his praise.  
"Well it's a pass at least," Kaoru smiled, "you did good, Hikaru."  
"Yeah, I guess so, huh?" grinned Hikaru, pulling his brother into a tight shoulder hug – a few girls a desk or two away, spotted them and proceeded to faintly squeal.  
"Just don't get too good, okay?" grinned Kaoru.  
"Oh, and why's that? Afraid yours truly will become the French superior?"  
"Yeah, that's not going happen" laughed Kaoru and patted his older twins head, mockingly.  
Hikaru faked irritation then pulled his younger brother into a headlock, all for the amusement of the onlooking girls.

'_Peut-être que si vous en avez obtenu assez bon, vous comprendriez ce que je voulais vous dire…'_

'_Because maybe if you did, you'd understand what I was trying to say to you…'_

* * *

A/N: Please excuse the butchered French. I'm sad to say, I do not study the language. To be perfectly honest with you, I can barely handle English. So rather than bother anyone, I went straight to Google Translates for this one. Again, my apologies.

I hope the grammar wasn't too awkward? It isn't exactly one of my strong points, nor is spelling for that matter. Frankly I'm beginning to wonder why I write in the first place...

Rates and Reviews are not necessary, though would be greatly appreciated, especially considering this is my first FanFiction. Though in the end, if you've read and enjoy this that is good enough for me – thank you.

—Kjersti Nohr


End file.
